Concentrated Power of Will
by innnerphyre
Summary: AU;; The world is coming apart and the prophecy states that the Four will save the world by manipulating water, earth, fire and air. As the Four learn the truth about themselves, they face a challenge: Turn their backs against the world or become heroes.
1. Identification

Hey it's PM and GUESS WHAT? It's WINTER BREAK, well at least for us high schoolers. I'm sooo excited that i can FINALLY do some MORE writing :D **Anyywayyyysss **this is a one-shot and probably one of the longest ones you will ever face in your entire life :P it's also seperated into different parts so it may seem multi-chapter but it's really not. So I hope you enjoy it (:

In case you did not understand my description, this story is about these four kids who have the power to change the futures, but it all depends whether they want to or not. Yes i know. It sounds **VERY** cliche and not to mention **BAD **buuut i had this idea like 20000 million years ago. It's kinda like power rangers but not really if you know what i mean: **Teen saving world **whatever... except i don't have bad acting......random screams.......annd the usual. The kids' powers are very supernatural. Of course one has the ability to manipulate the Greek's four "most" important element: fire, earth, water and air. And in case you have never read my works before, I like to have footnotes--but only for one-shots so have fun and i'll see you at the bottom (:.

* * *

**Concentrated Power of Will:  
**[this is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent _concentrated power of will_, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to **remember** **the name**]- Fort Minor

The auditorium was getting filled as she sat in her seat, waiting.

Grade by grade, from the little sixth graders to the graduating seniors, the whole entire student body entered in cliques and trampled into the large room like animals. In these kinds of situations, it always made Katara think of how fast life passed on. Even though she was a sophomore in high school, she knew that she would approach junior year soon, and then she would be getting for college. Katara was planning to attend Stanford--she was sure she was smart enoug to get in-- and during her years at Stanford, she would meet _the_ future husband. Married after graduating college, she would have a boy then a girl, and quitting her job when the boy was old enough to support his family. **(1) **Katara knew her goal would change around, but they were normal goals, many kids probably have similar dreams too. But… how could she be normal when she knew there was something wrong with her? Even though, it was just a quick memory, she would play it in her head over and over again, making sure she had not imagined any of it up.

It really wasn't that long ago. Sixth grade, right after Star became a female dog. They had been best friends in elementary school and no matter how cliché it sounded; they stopped being friends when Star joined the cheer leading team in their new school. **(2)** Katara could see Star now; she was a few rows ahead of her laughing at the principal. He was frustrated, with the amount of kids in the largely populated area of Manhattan Private Academy; they kept coming by the dozens.

But anyways… it was March 11, 2006, and they were in art class. She remembered the teacher telling them to paint a portrait of themselves, it didn't matter how good or bad the drawing was, it all determined on how well the work was getting accomplished. After three weeks of painting, Katara was finally done and she looked down at her painting, filled with pride. She wouldn't call herself an _excellent _artist but it was definitely well done. As she was walking to the teacher, smiling, she felt herself being knocked down by something.

It was heavy and it hurt _a lot._

"Oh my God, I'm _sooo_sorry," the voice came, filled with so much guilt that Katara would've believed it was her fault.

Katara looked up and it took her a second to realize that her smock was covered in black paint, her sleeves of her shirt were covered in it as well, _and _her painting was ruined. The picture didn't look like her wonderful self but a blob of black coat. It was just an accident, she told herself, anyone could have accidentally walked into someone with an amazing painting.

"Katara!" Ms. Kwan came up next to her, yelling, "What happened?" Ms. Kwan wasn't the art teacher and she couldn't believe her luck—Ms. Kwan just so happened to be the sub for the day. **(3)**

"I-I'm _so _sorry, Ms. Kwan, It's my fault," some other girl had stepped in, stuttering, "I had to bring Star some black paint and I was asking Star a question at the same time and I just accidentally knocked over—"

The teacher ignored her, not wanting to hear her rant about unimportant subjects, "You had to bring a whole bucket **(4) **of _opened _paint?" Ms. Kwan accused Yue, but she just looked down.

It was then Katara knew Star had set it up the entire time. Anger built up inside of her—the lava would soon erupt from the volcano. She got up slowly form the ground, her arms were sticky, and her clothes were filled with the black paint and she reeked of paint but she didn't care. _I am so ready to kill Star, _she thought. _It's her fault that my painting is ruined, of course it's not an accident. _

Ignoring the laughs she gotten from her classmates, Katara started heading towards the sink. Washing her hands, she was thinking of ways to get back at her formal best friend. She knew what she could do: show a picture of Star when she was in fourth grade. Katara's grandma had taken the picture of her when she was in a disheveled state, coming right from playing with mud. Katara laughed on the inside, but would the picture be embarrassing enough? Before Katara could think of something else, she heard the _voice _sneering to her friend, "I think she looks cute, like the time you put on a sweater on your pet poodle." **(5) **Star went over to the sink to pull paper towels from the dispenser, "But now because of your flipping mistake we have to clean up for you. Consider yourself avenged."

Katara stared right past them, she wasn't even sure if she heard right. Eyeing the puddle of black paint where Yue had spilled on her, Katara watched them neatly bend down to clean up their mistake. She could hear Star complain, "Come on Ms. Kwan, this is _so_ not my day, I'm wearing a white skirt and I have my period." _Suck it up, _Katara thought and continued applying soap on her clothes. It failed so she just stopped. Sighing, Katara turned the running water off and looked back at the entire class cleaning up _Star's _mistake.

Suddenly, Katara had the perfect idea. Next to the pond of black paint, a table held a can of opened red paint. She could just see it, someone miraculously spilling it on top of Star to make it look like her period had escaped her pad.

Katara laughed on the inside. The wish she had wished for burned incredibly, she could feel her heart on fire. She stared at the bucket of paint, and tuned out her classmates' complaints so it was just a low buzz. She hoped it will tilt to the side. She stared it for two-three-four seconds.

Nothing happened and soon the bell rang.

_There's no hope, _Katara sighed. _No hope???_ The other side of her argued, O_f course there is no hope. Are you crazy or something? What makes you think an inanimate object could MOVE?_

"Class, calm down," Ms. Kwan's voice commanded, "we're not going anywhere until the paint is gone, you can thank Katara and Yue for that. I'll give you all passes once you're done," and with that, she left the room, probably instructing the next class on what to do .

The class groaned and sneered Katara's name, like it was not okay for someone to hit her with a bucket of paint. Ignoring the comments, she walked to the smock closet to put hers away, and decided to leave. After all, she hadn't done any harm—harm was done to her. As she was collecting her books near the messy floor, she saw the red paint again. Not wanting to let it go, Katara acted without thinking and walked over to the mess.

"Katara, freak, what are you doing?" Star asked, "Go away, no one loves you." Katara didn't say anything but just stared at Star with an unfathomable expression. "What, do you have a problem freako?" Star stood up, glaring at Katara but Katara could see it in Star's eyes that she was just gloating around and happy because she's won another battle. What was with her anyways? Students around her started looking up.

Katara eyed the red paint behind her, how would she do it? The paint was filled to the top, no one was using it, and she just needed someone to push it on her. God, how was it so difficult? **(6)**

And soon, as if the world read her mind, her heart stopped and her eyes widened. Earth was moving slowly and she could feel and see every small and slow motion, like the movies. Katara _could _hear Star yell at her and calling every word there was, but Katara wasn't listening or gawking at her slow moving mouth. The red paint behind Star was moving on its accord. It first sloshed around, and it suddenly shot out behind Star. **(7)**

All of a sudden, the world spun fast again and Ms. Kwan rushed back in.

"Quiet!!!" Ms. Kwan yelled, "What's the matter with you Star? Has your mother ever taught you not to speak like that in school??! Detention with me tomorrow morning, 6:30 sharp!" Ms. Kwan had determined Star's faith before she could even say a word.

A burst of laughter from a student soon interupted the silence. Star was confused but she shook her head, "I'm leaving. Ms. Kwan, please write me a pass."

The annoyed teacher went over to her desk to pull out something while the entire class watched Star. She felt a sense of pride. Of course everyone was watching her, she had the best face in the world and plus, she had just embarrassed Katara. Life was going good and who cared if she had detention tomorrow morning? Star grabbed the pass from Ms. Kwan and read it with an audience to please.

"What?" She exclaimed, "Why are you taking me to the nurse? I have history after this."

Katara tried to hide her sly smile. So Ms. Kwan had noticed it too...

...and the rest of the class when they burst into laughter. The students outside, standing in the hallway waiting for Period 3 to get out, looked inside the art door as well to see Star and her leaked period. Star froze, _what is going on with the world?_

Star's circle of friends gasped out loud, snickered, and mouthed the words to her.

It took Star about five miliseconds to understand what they were talking about. Star's face flushed blood red and ran out of the classroom, showing her red-stained white skirt to everyone.

It made Katara's day.

Star's friends, her exs and even students who adored her from afar, laughed at her as she ran to nurse's office. Katara just stood there, though, with her mouth opened. Of course she wanted to laugh but she couldn't. There was nothing to be said. It just happened. It was impossible, she knew that, but she caught it all and remembered it all. She did it. She was a witch of some sort, hurting people out of her desire.

"Excuse me," the principal's voice rang out from the microphone. Katara recoiled **(8) **and realized that she was back in the huge auditorium. Every seat was filled and the principal began to launch into his speech.

"Class of 2010, Class of 2011, Class of 2012 and Class of 2013, as well as the oncoming graduates, we have news for you. We felt this subject was too important to be ignored, but of course you have heard of the H1N1 flu? **(9)**People are dying, and we feel the need to protect everyone. So now, everyone is required to wear these"–he held out a mask, like what doctors wore. It was supposed to be cover the nose and mouth in case of bad germs or something.

Katara stared at it, but then let it go. If everyone wore it, then it wouldn't really matter. Plus, she really didn't want to get sick. Many other students though, murmured while others laughed in disbelief. Katara rolled her eyes, and thought about the past again as the principal tried to calm everyone down. Ever since that night, she knew that there was something wrong with her. Of course, she'd never mentioned it, not even to Sokka. Ever since that accident, she knew there was something wrong with her. Even Star, who loved humiliating Katara, ignored her. The incident was just random and weird... but since she had started thinking about it, shouldn't Star realize that it wasn't her period? What had Star been thinking when she went to the nurse's office?

A thought occurred to Katara just then, four years later since the incident. She held her breath.

It was like she made paint move.

With her mind.

Or with her eyes? Hands? Heart? Toes? What else mystical was there about her life?

As if her life wasn't weirder enough, she saw Principal Mitchell stop talking. Katara looked up and flinched. He didn't stop talking.

He froze. Principal Mitchell was looking straight ahead to the audience, and Katara turned around curiously. It seemed that people had stopped talking too. She let out a small scream when she realized that everyone else was frozen too.

Except for her.

"What the hell..."she whispered and shut her eyes, maybe it was a bad dream.

Quietly, a faint echo of an old man singing some old hymn was heard by her. She couldn't tell where the voice was coming from but it was benevolent and warm._ I am dreaming_, she thought, but her eyes managed to stay closed. She couldn't recognize the tune or words but the rhythm made her fall into a deep slumber and into a dark hole.

* * *

**More Author's Notes**

_Ages of Main Characters:_ in case anyone was wondering of course.

Katara (14-15) 9th grade  
Zuko (16-17) 11th grade  
Aang (12-13) 7th grade  
Toph (12-13) 7th grade

So those four will be the ones. I feel bad for Zuko he's stuck with little kids but you'll see :P So how do you guys like it? Is it bad and werid? Review please, they really do make my day :). And I feel like Katara is SOO out of character, I'm sorry. I should've made Katara more outspoken in a way.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. MANHATTAN PRIVATE ACADEMY IS NOT A REAL SCHOOL. THIS SONG IS ALSO NOT MINE

**Footnotes:  
(1) Kinda like Shikamaru from Naruto if you know what I mean xD  
(2) Remember that era in which every single movie and book was like this? Haha I'm sorry i just had to use it :D  
(3) Ms. Kwan was that teacher in the Fire Nation. I"m sorry I forgot which episode it was. I decided NOT to make footnote with Star becuase I assume you know her? She's the girl from Tales of Ba Sing Se, the really pretty and rich one. Lol i think pretty, I remembered taht I didn't really like her makeup  
(4) Hmm so I was imagining it as a bucket of paint like what you paint walls with...but this is a bucket of school paint. So just imagine it was a school paint please :D I know I suck at writing.  
(5) Direct quote from Tales of Ba Sing Se. Remember I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVEN MPA (Manhattan Private Academy) IS NOT A REAL SCHOOL. HOPEFULLY. IF IT IS, I AM TERRBLY SORRY AND THAT I DIDN'T KNOW IT EXISTED. IT WAS NOT INTENDED!!  
(6) So i hope that 6th graders aren't like this. Maybe it's too high school? But I think Katara's so strong for standing up for Star's shit.  
(7) Lol bad description, I'm sorry.  
(8) Is recoiled the right word? Lol I'm in desperate need of an editor....and a better vocabulary dictionary.  
(9) Does that sound really stupid? Don't worry, there's meaning behind it. **

Hmm well thanks for reading this. I hope I didn't waste your time and bore you out. And i'm sorry if some of the grammatical errors were obvious becuase i have no sense in grammar. It sucks a lot.

About the next part, actually, it will switch perspectives gradually xD

**-PM**


	2. Prediction

**PART 2**

SOO...wow i got this out fast. Anyways, I revised it wayyy more than i actually wrote the damn story. Like everytime I reread it, it's just like ahh more fucking ediitng! So i stopped myself. So i'm giivng you part of my edification. lol if that's even a word. Anyways, i hope you can catch the grammar and spelling mistakes and just report back to me. hahah. Enjoy :D

* * *

Katara screamed before she woke up in a dark-lit room.

She was panting and she had no idea where she was.

Of course, it wasn't her bedroom, she knew that well enough.

She was being held in a prison. Or so it seemed like it…

But it wasn't a prison, though.

She was in a small cave—it seemed stretched endlessly to the sides but she could only walk a few feet in front of her before hitting huge, thick metal bars stacked next to each other. **(1)**

There really was no way to escape.

She was locked—they were locked.

There were 3 others kids besides her. They were lying in the same hospital-looking bed, all neatly laid out next to each other.

"What the fuck?" She whispered, "Where the hell am I?" It was weird, she didn't feel scared or afraid…she was feeling curious. Whoever came to abduct her, sure made it seem nonchalant… and weird.

Seriously, where would one find a cave in New York City? **(2)**

As Katara noticed the 3 other people, she realized that they were all from school.

The farthest down, three beds from her, was Aang. He was in 7th grade and the fastest runner in the entire school. Coach Ruinp decided to put him on the varsity high school team—that says a lot. Katara knew Aang pretty well, they were family friends but she didn't really associate with him that much _in_ school.

Zuko was on the next cot next to Aang. He looked very peaceful in his sleep, and she had a sudden and very random impulse to walk up to him to touch his soft, jet-black hair. She shook her head at that thought. Zuko had a girlfriend, Mai and she was pretty, yet pretty boring. Of course her relationship with Zuko was very…different. People had been saying that they had a "thing" but of course that was not true. Katara glared at the guy. So she hugged him. Once.

When he was going out with a girl. It didn't matter. Zuko was his friend and he needed help with his father.

With his mother.

With his sister.

He was just a very complicated boy. And he was literally the hottest man alive.** (3)**

Next to Zuko's cot laid a girl. She was a 7th grader who was friends with Aang. Her name was Toph? Katara didn't really remember.

She was the blind girl, and even though she couldn't see, she moved around like she could. She didn't need a cane, and it was just different to see someone like that. When she looked at Katara with her pale green eyes, Katara would always be surprised to see that she was looking straight into her eyes.

It was a bit creepy but yet Katara admired her.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Toph asked, all of a sudden, her eyes blinking open.

"OH," Katara jumped, "I'm sorry."

Toph sighed and after a moment or two asked, "Where are we?"

"I really have no—"

"About time you four had woken up." An old man suddenly appeared in front of them.

Toph flinched and wondered how he managed to get there. She didn't hear anything…the vibrations felt like nothing._ Who was he?_

The old man sighed and Toph could feel the man shaking his head. All of a sudden, Toph heard the sound of fire and soon enough, the two guys started yelling.

"Watch it!" Zuko shouted, his voice was still groggy. Toph laughed on the inside silently.

There was silence again when the fire died down; everyone was trying to connect the dots of what happened previously. It was Aang who first spoken, "Excuse, mister? What—"

"What the hell?" Zuko snapped at Aang, "This person kidnapped us. Why are you being nice? Who are you? What do you want form us? Let us go."

"I'm sorry I can't do that yet," the old man said, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"You can't do that?" Katara exclaimed, "What use are we to you? Please let us go. We don't want to die…"

The old man sighed and whispered to himself, "I think I used the wrong approach…"

Toph soon heard him inhale loudly and suddenly, a huge sound alerted her.

"What the hell…" Toph heard Zuko say, "Wait. Why are you using computers to show off like that?"

"I'm not using computers. I pushed the metal bars down into the Earth, how else was it able to move?" He said, like the answer was obvious, "Okay. Let me introduce myself before any more misunderstandings take place. My name is—" but before he could say anything Toph heard Zuko dart out of the place.

Toph wrinkled her eyebrows, _right, we can't trust him. _It didn't matter if Zuko didn't know where he was going; at least he was being smart about the whole situation.

The old man turned around to face Zuko, and _**swoosh.** _**(4)** Toph heard flames surrounding Zuko. He couldn't escape—he was trapped in a ring of fire. "Zuko, will you listen to me please? I'm trying to explain something important," the old man begged.

Toph heard Zuko snort but he didn't seem angered by the big flames engulfing Zuko. "As I said, let me introduce myself. My name is Roku, and I am not here to capture you. I am here, merely, to introduce you to something. The news will be shocking but but please, just bear with me—"

"If you're all that _nice_," Katara sneered, "as you said you were, why being held captured? Why freeze all the kids in the auditorium?"

Roku held up his hands, "I'll explain it to you in time. Here, let me show you a demonstration. Toph…" he called out to her.

Toph's fist curled up. She knew it. At first it was just a theory but now she knew it.

She was a freak in disguise. With all the fire, and the metal bars disappearing, she knew what he was asking for.

"Toph," he repeated, "I know that you know. Please, help me. Show them," His voice was reassuring her but she didn't move. She didn't want anyone to know…she didn't want to do it…

"Toph," Aang started, "what are you doing? How do you know what he's talking about?"

"I guess it's inevitable, then." Toph sighed, and turned her head towards Aang, "Please don't think different of me when I tell you," Toph turned around to face Zuko as well but shook her head.

Toph stomped.

And she could hear a piece of the ground struck up. **(5)**

"You guys all know it. Even if you_ don't_ know it. You're all like me. I can manipulate the Earth. I can make this cave even bigger and larger because I am different," and with that, she put her arms out and pushed the air. A grumbling sound came along, and, of course, the cave grew wider, "As well, I can make Earth balls," she stomped her left foot and a ball of Earth came out, floating in the sky, with another push of her arms, the piece of earth smashed to the sides of the cave.

"This thing I have, I guess you're all like that. I know it's hard to believe, but it only makes sense. Roku started the fire with Zuko, and the thing with the metal bars. I can only do the Earth thing…" she trailed off, and put her head down.

"You did well Toph—very well on teaching yourself," she could hear the smile in his voice. "I am very sure in time, you will be a master of earthbending"

Toph shrugged it off. She opened her mouth waiting to say something more but she couldn't.

"We are all something called benders," Roku started. "In ancient times, being a bender was not rare. There were four types of benders: water, earth, fire and air.

"One could find one around the corner, everyone was happy. But of course, there were always those kinds of people, the regular ones, you could say, who did not have this ability. They hated these people and turned everyone against these _aliens_. Alienation and discrimination started but pretty soon—prosecution. War finally broke out and it was interminable. Even those who were not benders had a secret weapon—they bribed their enemy elements: as in the people would corrupt the firebenders and turn them against the waterbenders, and all sort of that. The elements were soon fighting amongst themselves in a Civil War within _that_ war.

"I was there, but I was the one who held these four elements together. I was called their Avatar. The one to connect everyone together, I was the only master of all four elements. As hard as I tried, no one wanted to listen to me, they said I was just a hindrance. The Thirty-Years War continued on and on, until most benders were gone. After the war, everyone concluded that they disappeared and was extinct. Gone. At least, that was what people thought. But you see me. You had seen Toph. We're all the same.

"This 'bender' trait we have is recessive and it is very _very_ rare for people to manipulate elements. Even those people whose ancestors were once great benders, they currently are not. I can tell you that Star girl, in Katara's grade, her ancestor was a great earthbender but Star is shallow. She does not know her past or will ever. These benders faded out in people's memory…

"You four were stated in that prophecy once, right after the Thirty-Years War was over. I don't remember the exact words, but the last sentence stated that _The Four will be Chosen to Save the Five._

"It took me years upon years to discover that the Four were the last four benders who didn't know about their existence. It was when I traveled the world, when I first noticed a group of benders in Southwest Asia. They came to me and asked me if I was _the_ Avatar Roku. I didn't know what else to say but yes. Yes, I was. They brought me to their chamber and told me that they were ready for war. They were to make the humans pay for what they did throughout the years. Throughout the years of torture and discrimination.

"I tried to stop them but they would not listen to me. Not only did they believe that I was too soft for the humans, they believed that I did not have the will to fight anymore. I do but a second war was not the answer. As I said, they did not believe me so I sought the Four, thinking that if the Four were together and stronger, we could create a balance between the worlds. The problem was where I could find the Four. For all I knew, each of you could've wound up in a different continent but you guys weren't… You were just children, _children_ who lived in the same continent, same country, same state, and even attended the same school.

"And now, I am just here to give you the news. The Dark Angels, what they're called, already started the war. Yes, the attacks are subtle but harmful. They are the ones who've been spreading all these natural disasters, all this sickness. The H1N1? What I am asking, is to help me fight them off. Well, at least let them know that the humans won't get down so easily unless the Dark Angels want to sign a peace treaty with me.

"You Four are important in keeping this world peaceful. Who knows what Tyson might do. Start a world fire? Burn down every tree there is available so that nothing could grow and we would all die? Then there is Xandra who believes that creating hurricanes along with Troy could lead into United States most tragic tropical storms. They are all about to approach if one does not do anything.

"I am willing to help you and find some peace, and it is as well, my duty to teach you. Duty before honor right? My job to teach you about these four elements, how to control it and how to use it.," he said and glanced at each of the four children, "Now right now, I want you to absorb what I've said and think about your life. Think or reconnect somewhere to your past where you might have seen this magic before…It may be very small, but the memory is still there."

"Bullshit," Zuko's words escaped his mouth right after Roku was done talking, "How do I believe you? Why would I believe you? What if _you_ were the bad guy who's trying to influence us kids? You say _you_ want to defeat these Dark Angels or whatever. How do I know they're not the good people who want to keep this, ancient deep culture, alive?" Zuko glared at the old man.

Roku smiled and eased the flames down that were circling Zuko with his hand, "I'm sorry I was not very clear. The Dark Angels wants to create a war with the humans. They're already doing so with all these natural disasters lying around. They believe that the humans will just die after this—a one side war. But I am here because I do not want to human to relinquish. Zuko didn't know what to say.

Was he lying?

He couldn't.

Zuko looked at the old man in front of him. He seemed peaceful enough. He smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for someone to think of a past occurrence. But some people were just good at acting…

"How do we know what elements we are?" Aang asked, breaking the silence once more, "Since Toph is Earth…"

Avatar Roku looked at Aang with deep wisdom in his eyes, "What do you believe you are? All of you, close your eyes and think. What do _you _think caused you to be what you are? Was there ever weird incidents which happened? Have you ever started a fire? Done something irrational and made your parents or yet teachers question your actions? It's all normal. When you're angry, what happens?"

Zuko closed his eyes and tried to remember. Yes, he could. He could believe him, but there was no way in hell that he was _chosen_ for something… Why? He asked himself, _why me?_

"Zuko?" Avatar Roku called him out, "can you recall something?"

He sighed inaudibly. "Yes," he nodded slowly. "I remember," Zuko closed his eyes and started slowly, "I think the first time it really happened was after my father burnt me," he stated. He remembered where he was. Camping. He could see it—a short film clip rolled through his mind. He could see the fire, the marshmallows, and his father looking at him, anger in his eyes. "My own father burnt me on my left eye, by accident so to speak... I was thirteen and I spoke out of turn one day at my father's business meaning. Well…I said the wrong thing too. I challenged him, saying that I could raise a thousand dollars in a day if I could. Of course that was total bullshit. I just needed to accomplish something though, to show that I could be the one to inherit the company, not my damn sister. Not my fucking sister who thinks that she's the most amazing person that's possible, but it was true. Anyways, one day, we went camping. We set up a fire and as we were lighting it, something weird happened. Some people say that I fell down and the match lit on my face, or some say that my I fell onto the fire, but it didn't matter. My father was just trying to prove me that I could not inherit the company. At all. Even if I did get the $1000, he would've done something for me not raising my hand. I was scared of my father, because I knew somehow, he was involved. The next day, I went to my Uncle Iroh's shop. I was crying.

"I was so scared of my father. I knew he hated me because I lost my promise. I knew he was going to give the company to my prodigy baby sister but it didn't matter anymore. I was so scared..." **(6)**

There was silence as Zuko stared at the dying circle of fire in front of him.

"I accidently burned his shop. I thought it was the fire, you know, where the cooks were baking or whatever, but it wasn't. It was me…and I _just_ realized it was all me. I was scared, and because of how I was terrified I was, it all makes sense now, these two emotions came together and fire started," Zuko looked into Roku's eyes. His voice became more confident.

"And whenever I was angry, I found myself facing fire. Now that I think about it some more, the latest fire drill was my fault. I found out that Azula, of course my 14-year old sister, inherited my father's business. My father had recently died, three months ago, because of cancer, I think…Anyways, I was out of control. It was my sister, I kept saying that to myself. After everything, it was _still_ Azula. I went to into the boy's bathroom that morning, when Azula boasted around to her friends right in front of my face. I couldn't control it.

"I pulled the fire alarm because there was a fire in the bathroom. The fire was really big…out of the controlled." The fire in front of Zuko cackled once and finally faded away. Zuko realized now that he was free to go and run away, wherever the hell he was, but he couldn't make himself move.

"Many things happened to me. Like that. It always had to do with fire," he sighed and walked back towards his "friends." **(7) **He sat on the cot, and looked back at Roku, waiting for his reply.

* * *

**Footnotes  
(1) I hope you can imagine that vivid image? Lol.**  
**(2) Yea I tried to make thhis funny but that's a bit fail :/  
(3) True, true. :P  
(4) I hate using onomatopoeia but there I couldn't think of anything else to get you guys' attention and image it lol. Yea i need to work on my description. Baldy .  
(5) You know how when Toph uses her feet and stomps and like it sticks up. Yea, agian bad descrption.  
(6) Poor Zuko, I'm sorry was that a stupid reason. His father "accidently" burnt him because he lied...wait nevermind. Oh well..this is a story. It's _fanfcition :D_  
(7) Zuko's the oldest one, and he doesn't talk to the rest of the crew besides katara. So they're his "friends". By the way, zuko's a junior. Go back to my frist chapter then clerify (:**

:/ I'm sorry for the reallyyy long dialouge. With Roku. I think my writing is soo noot dramatic. I'm trying to make it dramatic--when they find out about their true self but i can't really get it like that. Ugh i'm sorrrry. :/ I'm working on it. So i know that I said there will be a switch of piont of views. There is and i hope you got that. If you didn't, i must just be kidding myselves. You should've gotten Tophs' and Zuko's point of view. And the next part, part 3, will probalby just be Aang and maybe a little of Katara. We'll also probably visit Zuko andToph again. yeah..I'm sorry if it's confusing the shit out of you. So i'm providing a...

**summmaryyy of this chapter!  
**Katara wakes up and she doesn't know where she is but she knows she's locked by thick metal bars. Next to her in three other cots are Aang, Zuko and Toph. They're sleeping. Toph wakes up, they don't know where they are. Avatar Roku comes and tries to explain that they're ___benders. They don't listne. He tells Toph to show a demonstration, she does it. They believe Roku. Roku thenn tells his story about what's happening with the world. A long long time ago, everyone used to be a bender, but the people who weroe not benders were just jleaous and whatever. So war started and it lasted for thiry years. (i got the title from the seven-yeras war lol i didn't want a werid cliche title) Finally the benders were elimenated because a civil war had started within THAT war. The non-benders turned the benders against themselves and soon they all died out. Well that's what everyone thought but they were wrong. One day when Roku was exploring the war, he found out the Dark Angels, the suruviving benders, who want to destroy the humans, aka the nonbenders lol. The Dark Angels are already starting it, with the H1N1 disease and everything else. Of course, that's just the beginning, and Roku doesn't know what's going to happen next. So he's asking the chilren for help. At first Zuko doesn't believe them. And by the way, a ring of fire is surrounding him. So Zuko doesn't believe him but he eventualy does when he realizes that whenever he gets angry, fire is everywhereeeee. Yup. And cliffhanger BOOOOM. xD

- Roku is a nice guy by the way i was trying to keep him in character but i think it might've gone _out_ of character once in a while.

- If you didn't get the cilffhanger, i'm sorry haha.

Lol...umm the next part will probably not be out for a while. Until midterms are over. Yes, midterms and New Year is almost here. Well I'm wriitng this as of 12/30/09..the last day of 2009!! I hoep you guys make some awesome resolutions because i know i goddamn will. Soo stay tuned :D Be sure to review, tell me i suck, I know I say that a lot, but i really do. The more reviews the more motiviaton i have to finishing this LOOONG one-shot (: Well have an awesome 2010, see you then!

**_-PM_**

_ps. sorry for all these typos. i'm trying to fast considering a have a party to host in a few minutes. Happy New Years!!_


End file.
